


Somewhere in the Middle of the Sea

by PYZK



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Melancholy, Sad, Short, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PYZK/pseuds/PYZK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in the middle of the sea is an island.</p><p>A pacific little island, which guardian spirit is always asleep.</p><p>He must be in order to keep the land existing.</p><p>In that island lives a beautiful girl named Marin, with an enchanting voice and eyes full of life.</p><p>Or at least, she used to live there.</p><p>Until de wind fish woke up.</p><p>Link was sure that somewhere in the middle of the sea that beautiful girl lived.</p><p>Somewhere in the middle of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in the Middle of the Sea

It was somewhere in the middle of the sea.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea I naufragated.

Somwhere in the middle of the sea you saw me. You rescued me. You took care of me.  
I didn't know exactly where I was, I just knew it was somwhere in the middle of the sea.

It was warm, inviting. As if the island was waiting for me to come.

But I wanted to return. Return to my land, the place I was born and the place I grew up. Because I was somewhere in the middle of the sea, and that was very far away from Hyrule.

As days passed I knew that I was in Koholint. At the beginning I thought it was just another adventure. Just another place I would eventually forget after I'm gone. But I didn't know how wrong I was.

Because somewhere in the middle of the sea, I found you, Marin.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea, we talked. We talked about you, about me, about the island and the wind fish. Eventually we talked about love.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea we watched the stars shine and heard the waves crash. We watched at each other's eyes with no trace of fear and kissed under the moonlight.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea you took my hand and held it while you were talking about how I could leave this place.  
But the price was high, because to escape I was supossed to wake up the guardian, the wind fish. And if the wind fish woke up, this place somewhere in the middle of the sea would disappear.

And somewhere in the middle of the sea I cried silently in your arms. Somewhere in the middle of the sea you told me "That's how things must be".

But things shouldn't be like that. However, they were.

My destiny was not in that island, even though my heart was.

My heart was somewhere in the middle of the sea.

And I fought somewhere in the middle of the sea. Fought for what is right, what is worth. I fought for the good people living in Koholint, for the godesses, for the wind fish. For you. They didn't deserve any of the evil they had. You didn't deserve this evil.  
Somewhere in the middle of the sea you told me you wouldn't forgive me if I forget you.

And I didn't forget you, nor that place somewhere in the middle of the sea.

As I played the ballad of the wind fish, I thought about you and that little place somewhere in the middle of the sea, where we met.

And when the wind fish woke up, I saw him smiling.

"That's how things are supposed to be, Link". Told me the wind fish.  
But as I said before, things shouldn't be like that.

And that place somewhere in the middle of the sea disappeared. The children playing, the older enjoying the sounds of the ocean, the animals and everyone and everything else. All I knew and all I loved of that little place stopped existing, as if it never was.

Suddenly I felt the droplets falling off my face. When I saw the place where Koholint was supposed to be there was nothing.  
I cried. I cried because I lost my special place somewhere in the middle of the sea. I lost someone special from somewhere in the middle of the sea.

Somewhere in the middle of the sea never existed.

I remember what you told me, that you wanted to be free and sing all around the world.

When I saw that bird I thought of you, of your promise of freedom. I thought of that place somewhere in the middle of the sea.  
I'm now back at Hyrule.

It's been forty years. And I still think of that place somewhere in the middle of the sea. I still think of you.  
And all this pain is worth. Because I'm sure when all of this ends, I'll see you in that place somewhere in the middle of the sea.  
Because Koholint may be gone. But you aren't. As long as I'm living, and even after I'm dead, you will live, Marin.

In my memories, in my heart. In the skies, in the moon, the stars, the sun and the ocean.

In that place somewhere in the middle of the sea.

As I am speaking these last words, I can see it. I can see you.

You, in that special place somewhere in the middle of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Want a tissue?


End file.
